Moonshadow
by Atsuchi
Summary: Suite à plusieurs malheurs, Remus est forcé d'entrer dans les forces de vous-savez-qui... heureusement, Dumbledore ne le laissera pas tomber. (Remus ne connait ni Sirius ni James et n'est pas allé à Poudlard)


**Bonsoir ! Ici, une fanfiction entre Sirius et Remus, dans un monde légèrement à côté de celui de J.K Rowling, mais j'espère tout de même qu'elle plaira. Je n'ai, bien sûr, aucun droit.**

Il ne se doutait de rien. Rien du danger qui le menaçait. Et lui, il le savait, alors qu'il avançait à pas de loup vers sa proie, que cette fois, il gagnerait. Il avait le vent de son côté, il était donc impossible à détecter, même par le plus fin nez. En se mouvant progressivement, il arriva à quelques mètres de sa proie qui lavait du linge dans un clair ruisseau. Il l'espionna, décidant du bon moment pour attaquer par surprise. L'homme ne se doutait de rien, il sifflotait en frottant presque rageusement les draps sur la planche. Au moment où il se baisserait pour rincer son linge, ce serait alors là que tout se jouerait. Qu'il devrait attaquer, mordre, et vaincre. Pas le droit d'hésiter, pas une seconde de retard ne serait tolérée.

L'homme se retourna, et le guetteur se prépara à l'assaut. Il l'aurait.

Il se rua sur sa proie.

\- - Evans, encore raté, souffla Remus alors que son fils de 5 ans trempait dans la rivière. Prend garde à garder ton calme, j'ai entendu ton souffle rapidement. Oh…et je suis imbattable au loup.

\- - C'est nul 'pa, grogna l'enfant en giclant le lycanthrope avec un sourire.

\- - Puisque tu es là et que tu as nettement perdu, de bonne grâce tu peux m'aider à ramener le linge, chenapan.

Le garçon eut un regard outré qui fit rire son père alors qu'il se relevait.

\- - Je plaisante, le rassura Remus en lui tendant la main, on rentre au village, viens.

\- -Papa rentre ce soir ? demanda joyeusement Evans en attrapant la main froide du loup-garou.

\- - Je ne sais pas Loulou…

Il serra plus fort la main froide, un peu réconfortant et Remus le lui rendit. Il aimait beaucoup les mains de son père, justement parce qu'elles étaient toujours froides. C'était un peu le seul moment où il se savait utile pour son père, pour le réchauffer. Sinon il profitait égoïstement, comme tout enfant, de ce que lui offraient ses parents. Les seules moments où elles étaient chaudes, étaient lorsque, le matin, tandis que le froid arrive à s'engouffrer entre les fentes des murs, il sortait de sa couette froide et se précipitait dans le lit du lycanthrope, se blottissant et cherchant la chaleur paternelle.

\- - On mange avec le clan ? questionna Evans en sautant sur un tronc d'arbre, tenu par la poigne protégeant son équilibre de Remus.

L'homme ne répondit pas, hésitant. Même après six ans, la meute ne l'avait pas accepté. Son sang était celui de Fenrir, ennemi juré de Jurgo, le loup alpha de sa meute. Il avait beau affirmer détester ce monstre, la meute sentait trop son sang périmé. Mais grâce à Marco, il avait osé rester. Heureusement, il portait Evans en lui, sinon ils auraient bannit Marco et lui-même.

\- - Tu le souhaites vraiment ? soupira Remus.

\- - Mais 'pa…si tu ne vas jamais vers eux, ils ne t'aimeront pas plus…

\- - Oh, je pense que moins je suis avec eux, mieux ils se portent. Mais tu peux y aller avec Martha si tu veux t'amuser ?

\- - Mais pourquoi ils te veulent pas ? C'est parce que papa est pas là ?

\- -Non… juste que je ne devrais pas être dans cette meute Evans, mais toi tu as le droit.

\- - C'est pas juste, tu travailles autant qu'eux, et tu es le papa le plus gentil du monde ! s'énerva le petit garçon en tirant un caillou du pied, pourquoi ils t'aiment pas !

Remus sourit, souleva son enfant et le posa sur ses épaules alors qu'ils entraient dans le village animé. Il n'y avait qu'une centaine de personnes vivant là, tous lycanthropes de leur état, et de naissance pour la plupart. C'était pauvre, c'était délabré, mais au moins il avait un endroit où rester, avec une famille et une meute, bien que hostile.

\- -'Pa… fit Evans d'une voix plaintive, pour moi, tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi… ?

\- - Evans…

\- - S'il te plait…

La maison était en vue. Ce n'était qu'une petite cabane de bois, un peu isolée du village, et aux nombreux trous.

\- - Tu sais, ils ont leur raison de ne pas m'accepter dans la meute. Partager un repas avec eux serait le leur gâcher tu comprends ? expliqua Remus en poussant la porte.

Il se figea sur le seuil alors qu'une voix résonnait dans le minuscule vestibule :

\- - Je pense que vous n'y irez pas…

\- - PAPA !

Evans sauta à terre et se rua vers son père qui s'agenouilla pour l'accueillir dans ses bras, lui offrant mille et uns baisers. Remus, encore sous le choc de l'apparition soudaine de son compagnon, resta un moment sur place avant de sourire tendrement devant la scène de son fils et Marco enlacés. Ce-dernier, sans sortir le visage du cou de son fils, tendit la main vers Remus qui l'attrapa immédiatement, venant se joindre au câlin familial.

\- - Vous m'avez manqué mes deux trésors, souffla Marco en embrassant la joue de son amant, plongeant son regard forestier dans celui ambre de Remus.

\- -Toi aussi, papa !

\- - Toi aussi, murmura Remus, son cœur battant la chamade sous la joie de retrouver sa moitié.

Puis, Evans tira son père revenu par la manche et commença à raconter tout ce qu'il avait appris, li, fait, pendant son absence alors que Marco ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, préférant dévorer des yeux Remus. Ce dernier rougit, sentant à plein nez les phéromones qui se dégageaient du mâle alors qu'il se faisait emmener de force dans la pièce principale par Evans. Il sourit, chaud de bonheur et trouva pour une fois cette maison bien accueillante, une fois abritant une familles complète.

oO0Oo

\- - Et là j'ai réussi à attraper la grenouille papa ! Et elle était pas facile !

\- - Non, c'est vrai ? s'exclama Marco en ébouriffant les cheveux châtains de son fils.

\- - Ouais ! Hein 'pa que c'est vrai !

\- - Oui oui, Evans, mange ta soupe ou elle va être froide, soupira Remus.

Ils s'étaient réuni autour d'un faible pot au feu, et les deux adultes n'avaient pas eut le temps de s'adresser la parole tant Evans parlait. Mais ils le laissaient, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revu, et sa joie était contagieuse. En contre partie, ils se donnaient des coups d'œil tendres en écoutant discrètement le flots de paroles de l'enfant, Remus avait peu à peu approché sa jambe de celle de Marco, sa chaise aussi, puis ses mains et lorsque ces dernières se frôlaient, ils réprimaient tous deux un frisson en souriant. Quelques moments heureux, comme celui-ci, ne s'oublieront jamais.

\- - Evans, tu as vu l'heure !? Il est très tard ! dit soudainement Marco en regardant la vieille pendule qui indiquait 20 :50.

\- - Oui mais…

\- - Pas de mais, profita Remus, trépignant d'impatience à l'idée d'être enfin avec Marco seul.

\- - Papaaa…se plaignit Evans.

\- - Allez monte te coucher, on vient te dire bonne nuit.

Le garçon sortit de table en grognant, et à peine Remus l'eût-il vu monter les escaliers grinçants que Marco s'était jeté sur lui, le mordant cruellement à l'arrière du cou. Son souffle se coupa sous la surprise et la douleur et il retint durement un cri de franchir ses lèvres. Les crocs de son amant se firent moins profonds dans sa chaire, et bientôt une langue chaude et rappeuse vint les remplacer, apaisant la douleur. Il gémit et offrit plus à Marco qui lui lécha la mâchoire avant de placer sa tête en face de Remus, yeux dans les yeux.

\- -Depuis le temps… je voulais tellement… me manque… souffla-t-il durement.

\- -Je sais, répondit gentiment Remus. Tu m'as manqué aussi…

\- -Remus c'était si long…

\- -Oui…

\- -Je t'aime…

Le lycanthrope aux cheveux dorés sourit et se jeta sur les lèvres de son compagnon, avide des anciennes sensations enivrantes. C'était brutal comme baiser, ils redécouvraient l'autre Après un long temps d'absence et ne voulaient plus se lâcher, même lorsque leur souffle leur manquait, il continuèrent. Mais Remus y mis fin en grognant un bref :

\- - Evans…

\- - Il peut attendre un peu… souffla Marco en essayant de reprendre les lèvres rosées sans succès.

\- - Après.

\- - Le premier en haut…

\- - Domine ! s'écria Remus en se ruant dans la cage d'escalier.

\- - Quoi !?

Marco se précipita sur les traces de son amant et parvint à le rattraper au milieu de l'escalier. Il le plaqua violemment contre le mur, l'embrassa dans le cou et le dépassa, arrivant en deux enjambées en haut des marches.

\- - Comme si j'allais te laisser faire, se moqua-t-il joyeusement alors que Remus le rejoignait.

Le blond fit la moue et ignora son compagnon, mauvais perdant. Ils allèrent tous deux dire bonne nuit à Evans qui leur tinrent la causette pendant plusieurs minutes, et lorsqu'ils sortirent, Remus se jeta sur les lèvres de Marco, sentant la fièvre prendre possession de son corps.

\- - Je croyais qu'il ne se tairait jamais… souffla-t-il.

\- - Tu ne boudes plus ? s'amusa Marco.

-Pour toute réponse, l'homme tira son amant vers leur chambre juxtaposée à celle d'Evans et avant même que la porte ne se ferme, il le déshabillait.

\- - Pressé ?

\- - Ta gueule…

Marco rit et poussa Remus encore habillé sur le lit, puis se mit au dessus de lui en grognant. Là commencerait la parade. Remus tremblait face aux phéromones du dominant et le fixa dans les yeux, combattant le regard émeraude. Mais lorsque Marco montra les dents et fronça les sourcils, il baissa les yeux et mis en évidence son cou en gémissant. Il ne voulait pas que l'alpha se fâche parce qu'il ne se soumettait pas. Ce dernier le fixa durement, et Remus se mit à se tortiller sous lui, voulant un contact, être touché. Ici, les paroles n'avaient plus place. Ils laissaient leur instinct agir et les gestes montrer leur souhait. Le dominant craqua, se pencha et mordit la peau déjà maltraitée du blond qui tenta de le mordre en retour. Bien vite, une main imposante tira sur ses cheveux d'or et l'obligea à rester sage, plus un grognement sourd d'avertissement. Remus tenta de bouger pour toucher le corps de l'homme et lorsque leurs bassins s'entrechoquèrent, ils furent parcourus d'une décharge électrique.

\- - Reste tranquille où il va te blesser, siffla Marco.

Ce dernier avait accepté de différencier son loup et l'humain pour Remus. Le jeune homme ne supportait pas lorsqu'il parlait de la bestiole comme de lui. Pour Remus, il y avait le monstre, et ce qui restait de l'humain. Peut-être le fait d'être dans une meute l'avait un peu aider à accepter son loup, mais il l'appelait toujours l'autre. Ou le monstre. Même si il ne savait plus qui appeler monstre.

Marco se frotta contre Remus, tout en lui déboutonnant un à un ses boutons de chemise pour faire apparaître la peau laiteuse. Remus, lui, n'osait plus bouger. Le désir de son compagnon l'étouffait et il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps de l'homme. Une peau bronzée, scarifiée par le travail dans les champs, et un corps robuste capable de porter des sacs de patates sur plusieurs kilomètres. Un visage fermé et peu avenant, sauf en présence de sa famille, et surmonté d'une paire d'yeux vert pétant.

\- - Dépêche toi… supplia Remus.

Marco rit d'une voix grave, embrumée de désir, et déshabilla en un instant le jeune loup-garou. Ils étaient tous deux essoufflés à la simple vue du corps de l'autre et Remus planta rageusement ses dents dans l'épaule de son dominant. Il le voulait. Tout de suite. Il avait l'impression que Marco s'en irait à nouveau dans quelques minutes.

Marco l'obligea à lâcher prise et le retourna bestialement, incapable de retenir les grondements sourds qui échappaient de sa gorge. Il prépara son compagnon sans délicatesse, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas offusqué par le traitement. Il n'y aurait plus de baisers à présent, seulement des morsures et griffures. Plus rien de romantique, ce ne serait pas doux, ce serait bestiale.

La première foi pour eux deux s'était très mal passée, Remus refusant que son instinct de loup fasse surface. Ils avaient du arrêté, mais à présent, le lycanthrope acceptait de partager ce moment avec le loup. Il acceptait aussi la dominance de l'autre. Il avait été d'accord pour porter un enfant dans son ventre pendant 10 mois et de quitter son monde d'humains pour s'abriter dans une meute de loups. Marco l'aimait et il ferait tout pour lui. Il savait parfaitement que Remus n'était pas accepté dans sa meute et ne savait quoi faire pour qu'il s'y intègre.

\- - Ne pars plus… murmura Remus alors qu'il se collait à son dos, glissant son membre entre les jambes du blond.

\- - Je dois bien travailler, Remus.

\- - Ne pars plus… répèta le jeune homme.

Rythmée par quelques halètements, la danse endiablée commença et les réunit pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Au matin, ils étaient trois… puis Evans vint les rejoindre.


End file.
